Antonio Constantine IV.
Antonio Constantine IV. or "Tony Costantine" is the son of Mella, and Julian Constantine III. making him a member of House Constantine, as well as making him the current Emperor of Byzantine. Tony has three siblings in the form of Antonia, Nella, and Jasmine Constantine of which his brother Antonia is a major commander of the Byzantine Army and leads much of the northern army, his sister Nella is a very respected leader of the Byzantine Navy and led them in many raiding missions during the last war, while his sister Jasmine is married to Kurlen Cesario of House Cesario making her influencial as well. Tony Constantine is married to his wife Natashia Constanine of whome he has loved in his own way for the entire time that he has known her, but she is depressed by his cheating. With Natashia Constantine he has three children in the form of Antonio, Vellisia, and Sellenia Constantine of which Antonio has joined him at court and become a regular during his plannings, while his two younger daughters are still young during the events of the story. Tony Constantine also has one child with a mistress names Sashiana Joorti of whom has wormed her way into his life and become increasingly important despite her foolish mind. As a young boy Antonio Constantine was a boisterous, loud child who didn't make friends easily. In this lonly time for him he found a companion in the young Ostrogoth handmaiden to his mother named Natashia Nirtika. In Natashia he was menipulated into believing that the source of all the problems in his social life, and for that matter the reason the Empire wasn't growing as fast was because the Arabs were traitorous to the Empire. As anyone wants a person to blame instead of themselves this opinion became so ingrained in Tony's mind that when he was 18 he secretly formed an organization of individuals in Constantinople that hated Arabs as much as he did, and together he believes they may have removed nearly half the Arabs in Constantinople. With his father dead he was crowned Emperor of Byzantium. He wasted no time and it was only two days after his father's death that he went to the Saint Sophia and had the Patriarch of Constantinople crown him. When Constantine IV took power there was a general sence that this man was someone who was very expansionist, and almost an extreme nationalist in his leanings. Tony Constantines desire to expand the Empire led him to many expansionary strategies, of which the first stage of which was the control of the eastern Mederateranian. Personality Tony Constantine is a man with great asperations and longs to see the day when the Byzantines control the whole of Turkey. In this belief he has launched a massive expansion of the Empire, and under his reign the Empire has more then doubled in size, while increasing its wealth and military dramatically. Silently Tony is extremely racist and at all possible times will transplant native arabs in favor of the Italiens in his court or expansionary allies such as the Greeks, or the german Ostrogoths This behavior has had a huge effect on the population of the arabs in Turkey with some inside the court suggesting as many as a few hundred thousand may have been killed during the expansion under the guise of war. History Early History ' ' : "Knowing hate at such an early age can cause a person to forget who they are. They are completely and utterly consumed by their desire to remove the taint they see. I was a part of that and I have to live with my decision to trick him further." : -Natashia Constantine As a young boy Tony Constantine was a boysterous, loud child who didn't make friends easily. In this lonly time for him he found a companion in the young ostrogoth handmaiden to his mother named Natashia Nirtika. In Natashia he was menipulated into believing that the source of all the problems in his social life, and for that matter the reason the Empire wasn't growing as fast was because the Arabs were traitorous to the Empire. As the main person in his life due to the isolated lifestyle that his father lived and the fact that his brother was sent away to squire in Greece as a young man, this led him to believing with everything in himself what this women was saying. She would die in a riot in the city which was led by Arabs of whom wanted their fair share of the food rations that were given out, but the fact that they were ritious in their beliefs didn't matter to Tony as he now had the final nail in the coffin in terms of hating the Arabs. The Sons of Constantinople : "Its hard to say whether he always believed what he was saying about the Arabs, but one thing was for sure in that the people loved him for saying it. He brought about a nationalistic movement that grew so quickly and so massively that none of the powerful Arab members of the society could even react as they were pushed from their balconies and murdered in the streets." : -Unknown Italian living in Constantinople As anyone wants a person to blame instead of themselves this opinion became so ingrained in Tony's mind that when he was 18 he secretly formed an organization of individuals in Constantinople that hated Arabs as much as he did, and together he believes they may have removed nearly half the Arabs in Constantinople. At the same time he was removing Arabs he was bringing more and more Greeks from Sparta, and Athens to fill the population bubble. So in this way he practised his strategies for cultural elimination, and future plans of genocide for what he knew would be his practise during his rule. Moving Eastword : "All the previous movements had been preperation for the attack on the east. In the end what we had done before had led us to this moment, and the Nehekhara forces were wholefully unprepared for the forces I was willing to bring to bear against them." : -Tony Constantine The Empire of Nehekhara is without a doubt one of the largest empires in the entire world, and its size provides it one significant weakness. Because of its size it has such long borders that it can be easy to miss when one border is getting hot. On top of this their conflict with Ind, and their allies has led to the need for a massive build up on their eastern border, and the constant need for a massive force against Lahmia means that they are stretched thin on a lot of different borders. The border with Byzantine was basically the responsibility of the Armenians to defend, and they had been doing this against the rampaging hordes of Arabs and Turks that had in the past moved against the western border of Nehekhara. This time though the Armenians were caught in a massive trap as the Byzantines had placed a huge force of Ostrogoths directly in front of their border, while the main Byzantine army split in half with one half moving as well against the Armenians and the other against the lightly defended center of the border. 'Family Members' House Constantine - NEW.png|Philipicus Constantine - Grand Father|link=House Constantine House Constantine - NEW.png|Aelia Constantine - Grand Mother|link=House Constantine Nella Constantine Cover Front.jpg|Nella Constantine - Sister|link=Nella Constantine Theodora Constantine Cover.jpg|Theodora Constantine - Sister|link=Theodora Constantine Antonia Constantine.jpg|Phillipicus Constantine III. - Brother|link=Phillipicus Constantine III. Natashia Constantine Cover Amazing.jpg|Natashia Constantine - Wife|link=Natashia Constantine 'Relationships' Natashia Constantine Cover Amazing.jpg|Natashia Constantine - Lover|link=Natashia Constantine House Justinian.png|Phocus Justinian - Close Friend|link=Phocus Justinian Natashia Constantine See Also : Natashia Constantine Natashia Constantine and Tony Constantine first met when Natashia was the handmaiden to his mother the Queen of Byzantine. As at the time Tony was extremely lonely and sad, Natashia was able to menipulate the intelligent Tony into believing in her discust for the Arabs. After starting off as a simple plan to turn the future Emperor into someone who would put her Ostrogoth people into favorable positions she fell in love with him, and they have had a very happy marriage ever since. This did change somewhat after she came to discover her affair with the Ostrogoth maid of hers, and this led her to sadness and hatred towards the woman, and also to emotionally distancing herself from her husband and putting all of herself into their children. Alexios Commensis IIV. See Also : Alexious Commensis IIV. Sashiana Constantine See Also : Sashia Constantine Alexious Commensis IIV is a very influencial general in the Army of Byzantine, and during Tony's rise to the top in Constantinople one of his greatest allies was Alexious. Alexious was a nationalist just like Tony, and in the young Emperor he saw the perfect oppurtunity to expand. David Bagrationi See Also : David Bagrationi Alberto Angironigi See Also : Alberto Angironigi POV Role Category:Byzantine Emperor Category:People Category:Kings Category:Emperors Category:Italian Category:Human Category:House Constantine Category:POV Character Category:Patriarch Category:Leader Category:Roman Category:People of Byzantine